cegados por el amor
by yuuki kurama -hime
Summary: sasuke ataca konoha, hinata revela su nueva tecnica e indaga en la mente de sasuke para salvar a naruto, sin saber los grades precios que tiene que pagar, perdiendo la vista, pierde la memoria y su amor la puede cegar de amar a quien deberia amar
1. Chapter 1

"CEGADOS POR EL AMOR"

Todo ha pasado tan rápido que no he podido reaccionar como debería ante esta situación, tiempo atrás había tratado de defender a naruto en la pelea con pein sin embargo ahora no importa ya nada mas, esta ves no sobreviviré, puedo ver ese odio impregnado en su ataque, de ese uchiha el cual naruto tanto busco y que ahora ataca la aldea, todo se convierte color carmesí y yo corro mas y mas como si pies fueran mas lentos, por primera ves escucho a mi padre gritar angustiado por mi y perder ese porte tan sereno de siempre.

-hinata ¡no! No lo hagas- pero finjo no escuchar, la técnica que estudie en secreto esta ves ayudara, mis ojos, los daré cambio y con el atare mi alma y cuerpo serán consumidos pero esta ves será mi carta de triunfo seré útil por fin a mis seré queridos

-Hinata- sama! No la use!- cierto primo neji que tu eres el único que supo de esta técnica que ahora yo misma hare que me condene

-hinata por favor no te acerques- mi mejor amigo kiba trata de pararme pero no quiero y los enemigos no se lo permiten

Todos me miran, todos podemos ver aquella ferocidad en la batalla que estamos presenciando entre los dos que alguna ves fueron amigos y hermanos, este será mi fin pero serviré a quienes ame….

"_esta ves yo sellare mi camino ninja" _cierro mis ojos una ves mas

Los ojos azules de naruto me miran, se preocupa pero todo terminara, aquel vengador de cabellos negros me apresa entre sus manos al ver como quería acercarme sus ojos son tan rojos como la sangre, esa que me aterrorizo en mis pesadillas al ver a mi madre morir, y por fin lo vi, esa técnica tan tenida y tan poderosa "_magenkiu sharingan"_ mis pesadillas son revividas cruelmente pero aquí esta mi técnica, aquí esta todo mi chacra, aquí esta todo mi amor, aquí esta todo mi esfuerzo, aquí están todos mis sentimientos, aquí esta mi alma.

Puedo ver como sus manos son frías y hago mis sellos aun por el miedo toco su pecho "_llegue a ti" _sonrió una ultima ves y veo se que una explosión de aire viene afecta a todos en el campo de batalla menos a nosotros, naruto sale disparado pero logra acomodarse…

Ahora te veo y me adentro al mundo donde tus pesadillas reinan y de donde solo yo ahora puedo sacarte gracias a ino por ayudarme a estructurar su jutsu y a neji por ayudarme a visualizar con mis ojos mas haya de un jutsu.

te veo, estoy dentro de tu mente, te veo llorando, cuando eras niño y ahora cuando eres joven también tus lagrimas llenas de dolor, igual a las mías sabes que aquí eres mas vulnerable

"_Así que vienes a asesinarme" sonríes ya sin lagrimas en tus ojos_

"_ie…dime que ganaría con eso… absolutamente nada" le tiende la mano suave y pálida_

"_que pretendes..." ella le miro con dulzura, y el inconscientemente recordó a su madre _

"_llevarte de vuelta, y… uchiha-san, perdóneme" el la miro sin comprender pero sintió su cuerpo débil y un dolor indescriptible en su pecho, todos veían aquella escena pero nadie podía acercarse, hinata tenia sus manos en el pecho de este y el las posaba en su propia cabeza que ahora dolía, gritaba desesperado no podía separarse de ella, era como una sanguijuela pero de sentimientos y recuerdos dolorosos._

_Aquellas escenas la dejaban atónita sin poder moverse, sangre, dolor, odio, tristeza, solo había sentimientos oscuros en la mente de sasuke uchiha pero su sorpresa fue al ver a un niño pequeño llorar una ves mas esta ves corrió y le abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello_

"_nunca volverás a estar solo…lo prometo…"_

_Detrás del niño apareció una sombra deforme ella sabia que era ese demonio de odio y venganza que trataba de comerse el alma de sasuke y lo haría perder la razón _

"_dámelo…devuélvemelo… te lo ruego" la sombra comenzó a reír_

"_y tu que le ofrecerás a cambio si estas incluso mas bacía" eso le había dolido demasiado_

"_por eso precisamente, para hacer que llenemos esos huecos, para esta pared blanca ponerla repleta de recuerdos" la joven hizo unos sellos mas y la sombra desapareció mientras el niño se aferraba a ella_

"_tengo miedo… mi sobra me va comer" ella le miro y no pudo evitar llorar_

"_ya no esta mas…" y se aferro mas a el…_

La burbuja se rompió y sasuke yacía sentado en el suelo quieto como nunca en la vida, había algo en su interior ella había reparado algo dentro de el, ella había restaurado su alma pero ya era tarde para retractarse de algo pues ella estaba muriendo.

Duele… demasiado naruto te veo, tus cabellos se hondean por el viento, ya no luches mas ya no quiero verte triste mas, déjame verte sonreír, kiba no me mires así, ¿es odio? Si tal ves lo es por arruinarte la vida, padre me pregunto si ahora estarás orgulloso de mi y de haberle dado honra al clan, sakura aun con tu chakra no me salvaras estoy muriendo cuida a naruto y dale el amor que yo no fui capaz de darle, sasuke, por fin mi alma llego a ti y espero vuelvas.

Mis piernas no sirven ya mas y caigo al suelo, la tierra en mis mejillas hace cosquillas y siento húmedos mis cabellos pienso que es sudor pero es sangre, me estoy desangrando, mi vista se nubla y ahora pienso que si me dieran elegir una ves mas elegiría lo mismo.

Morir por ti, morir por mí y el chascarrillo de mis pensamientos me traiciona y sonrió una vez más recordando todo y cerrando el pequeño pensamiento de alegría.

Escucho a todos gritar pero ya no estoy aquí, ya no mas.

CONTINUARA….

**Espero les haya gustado jeje pues habrá unos 3 capítulos no mas jeje ummm tengo muchas ideas para este fic sin embargo el próximo capitulo lo narra sasuke bien buenas noches **


	2. bajo las estrellas

CEGADOS POR EL AMOR

°°°BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS°°°

el odio me consume y solo quiero destruir todo a mi paso pero esa pequeña luz que siempre estaba en mis sueños después de mis pesadillas, la puedo sentir, jamás crei que una técnica así existiera, como una sanguijuela a drenado todos mis sentimientos, mi dolor y mi odio a desaparecido pero la pregunta mas grande es como lo hizo, trato de ponerme en pie pero me cuesta trabajo, la busco con la mirada pero mis ojos pueden verla, esta muerta, sangre se derrama de entre la comisura de sus rosas labios, en mi interior puedo verme, a la vista de cualquiera soy un demonio.

La gente esta angustiada y yo camino hacia ella, quiero saber que fue eso, quiero volver a sentir esa calidez en mi cuerpo como si fuéramos uno.

Pero bruscamente el se acerca, naruto le mira angustiada y se levanta frente a ella, en sus ojos veo esa pisca de odio y dolor pero también… hay decepción.

-maldito no te acerques a ella- esta dolido ¿acaso sientes algo por ella?

-tks no pensaba hacerlo, quiero saber que es su técnica- con indiferencia contesto

-¿Qué le hiciste?... te juro que me la pagaras yo…- amos sentimos aquello, su chakra esta desapareciendo bruscamente

-esta muerta, ya no importa- no quiero hacer apegos jamás, no quiero amar

-hinata… responde… por favor….t-te llevare con sakura- al tocarla veo que sobresaltas tal ves por ue su piel ahora fría esta y nada puedes hacer, el ángel de la muerte que tantas veces vi en mi vida ahora quiere arrullara entre sus brazos, comienzas a llorar.

-deberías de sa…- pero me interrumpes

-¡cállate! Carajo cállate de una ves…solo… quiero salvarla- la tomas entre tus brazos y corres hacia nuestra compañera de equipo la cual me mira con desesperación y dolor.

Comienza a llover… la sangre de mis heridas es lavada, y tu regresas para terminar con esto pero que mas puedo pedir si la muerte es quien me marca…ya no tengo nada por que luchar, quería destruir el sueño de mi hermano… pero peleo con el y ahora mi mente puede abrirse a otras posibilidades pero ya es tarde, ya no tengo por que quedarme aquí mas….

Bajo la guardia ya venido y veo tu rasengan cercar, tu tienes que vencer esta ves pues lo haces por tus seres queridos… adiós amigo…has lo que yo pude hacer por cobardía a mostrar mis sentimientos.

Cierro lentamente mis ojos y la veo… es ella… sus ojos están llorosos

-eso es lo que esperaba…sasuke…. Soy feliz por ti…-

Un estruendo me interrumpe y hace que desaparezcas, una clase de burbuja se forma a mi alrededor, el rasengan se disuelve y naruto no puede creerlo piensa que yo lo he hecho

Neji se interpone, ese tipo que quiso asesinarla al parecer ahora le tenía simpatía

-naruto detente….-

-no…. Ya no más mi error fue dejarlo vivir-

-ya has ganado… la técnica de hinata… purifica cuerpo y mente ahora que esta barrera apareció significa que todo a terminado y el esta bien-

-pero que estupideces dices… no existe una técnica como esa… y como se que el no me va traicionar- neji por fin exploto y lagrimas de sus ojos salieron

-idiota… la técnica ve su corazón de sasuke si no daba resultado la misma técnica lo asesinaría…¡hinata se sacrifico! Dio su vista para hacer la técnica, ese es el precio- la lluvia no para… se llevara este pecado y este odio

.-

Ha pasado 1 año desde mi regreso a konoha, e recuperado un poco la confianza de los aldeanos y ahora soy un ninja de nuevo. Es molesto pero así es.

-teme vamos a comer a ichiraku – pero mi estúpido amigo nunca cambiara

-esta bien- al entrar encontramos a sakura

-buenas…-

-hola sakura ¿que haces aquí? Nunca comes aquí- el rubio e brindo una sonrisa

-¿no saben lo que ha pasado? – ambos nos miramos confundidos

-di que ha pasado…- es como si algo en mi interior se moviera

-hinata ha despertado- no puedo creerlo, después de la batalla ella quedo en coma y ahora por fin despierta tengo que verla.

-sasuke…. Tenemos que ir a ver a hinata cuanto antes-

-mmm esta bien usuratoncachi…- de nuevo discutes pero no presto atención asi que vamos a verla….

Estas aquí…tus ojos vendados estas y tsunade nos explica todo, tu perdida de memoria era algo inevitable para que recuperaras la vista dijo que con el tiempo regresara

-oi hinata-chan- volteas levemente tu rostro

-buenas hinata- saludo ya no soy tan arrogante, en ocasiones

-¿Quiénes son?- tu dulce vos me gusta mucho

-yo soy uzumaki naruto y el es el bobo de uchiha sasuke- puedo notar ese temblor en tu interior al oír mi nombre pero te sonrojas

-me han explicado que no recordare cosas sin embargo creo que las conocía…-

-si hinata-chan si necesitas cualquier cosa el teme y yo te ayudaremos-

Es prohibido que este aquí a esta hora pero no me interesa y entro a tu habitación, el hospital esta muy callado

-¿Quién esta hay?- no estas dormida y eso lo noto desde antes

-soy sasuke… veo que no puedes dormir-

-¿Qué hace aquí? – busco una excusa

-soy el cuidador por la noche- te veo tan callada y me siento a tu lado ambos el silencio, un silencio relajante

-sasuke-kun perdón si le pido este favor pero ¿podría sacarme de aquí?-

-¿a que te refieres con sacarte de aquí?-

-solo quiero que el viento me toque un poco onegai-

- Esta bien- lo dije sin pensarlo y te cargo entre mis brazos mientras te cubro con una manta, subo contigo en mis brazos asta llegar al techo y te dejo en una banca pequeña mientras te miro embelesado por tu belleza

-sasuke-kun…yo te conocí antes… no recuerdo donde pero…sabes… siento como si fueras mi mejor amigo, como si hubiera algo entre nosotros… una conexión pero también siento dolor al tratar de recordarlo- comienzas a llorar y tus vendajes se mojan levemente

-ya lo recordaras…pero mientras solo disfruta el viento-

-¿hay estrellas hoy?- te limpias las lagrimas

-si y una hermosa luna….- tu también eres como la luna

-ya veo…- tu manta se arrastra un poco y la levanto lentamente

-hinata… te prometo que te ayudare a superar esto- y te abrazo, de todos modos quiero disfrutar esto antes de que recuerdes y me odies por lastimar a la persona que amas, por que la esperanza se aumento al saber que no tendrías memoria y eso me ayudaría a sentir tu calidez…..

**Jojojo feliz navidad… ok eso no vaaaa! Bien bien bien chicos y chicas gracias por leer y por los reviews me gustaría que me volvieran a dejar o que me dejara unos cuantos mas ya que me inspiran mucho perdón por el retraso jeje espero les guste **

**Lady-darkness-chan: en realidad no la odia es solo que siente mucho coraje de que ella se sacrifique gracias por leerlo me alegra mucho que te haya gustado**

**Tokeijikakeno orenji : gracias por leerlo y aquí tienes la continuación**

**Hinami: si jeje es valiente hinata es que bueno ella se me hace muy fuerte y es hora de hacerlo tonar muchoooo gracias por leer**


	3. apegos inesperados

CEGADOS POR EL AMOR

°°°APEGOS INESPERADOS°°°

Han pasado ya unos meses desde que me dicen que desperté, semanalmente voy a chequeos de tsunade-sama sin embargo aun no recuerdo claramente mi vida ni siquiera como solía vivir, mi padre de ves en cuando me visita, mi hermana hanabi también sin embargo no siento ese amor que tal ves sentí al pasado y me hace sentir infeliz y triste, hay algo mas haya de todo esto ya que mi padre me mira como si de algo malo se tratase.

Sasuke viene a visitarme cada día, me la paso muy bien con el, es serio y callado pero en ocasiones muy escasas tal ves el me regala una sonrisa, desde aquella noche el esta siempre al pendiente de mi al igual de naruto, el cual se comporta en ocasiones un poco extraño, jamás supe lo que trato de decirme ese día….

Flashback

_Había salido del hospital y estaba muy aliviada, sasuke, naruto y otros rostros que no recordaba la esperaban a las puertas del hospital de konoha, los miraba y ellos la abrazaban y algunos lloraban, se preguntaba por que lo hacían ya que no comprendía aquel apego a ella_

_-hinata-chan ohayo- el rubio tan energético como siempre la miraba lleno de alegría_

_-buenos días… naruto- caminaron un poco mientras el la miraba, la habían invitado a comer algo pero rechazo ya que quería estar sola un tiempo así que se quedo solo con ese rubio_

_-sabes… de alguna manera extraño tus reacciones- la morena no comprendió claramente mientras el miraba al cielo nostálgicamente_

_-naruto…yo… lo siento- _

_-no tienes de nada que disculparte- _

_-me gustaría poder recordar…sabes me inspiras confianza, es como si los recuerdos se hubieran ido pero los sentimientos estén presentes aun… quisiera recordar mi pasado y si sasuke y yo fuimos amigos- el rubio la miro preocupado de alguna manera tenia miedo der perderla y mas a manos de su mejor amigo, pero también tenia miedo de los recuerdos._

_-hinata-chan… solo se tu misma… a veces es mejor no recordar- lo ultimo lo dijo para si mismo en susurro y aun que ella lo escucho no dijeron mas acerca de eso en el trayecto del camino_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

iré en una misión con mi equipo pues me llevo muy bien con ellos pues les he tomado cariño y sasuke me acompañara últimamente me siento muy cómoda con el, se ha vuelto una parte muy necesaria en mi vida y me llena por completo

en la misión me dieron un golpe con un jutsu y genjutsu, me duele mucho el cuerpo y ese ninja era poderoso aunque lo vencimos algo en mi interior no esta tranquilo, el poseía un técnica parecida a la mía, uso esa técnica mas perfeccionada para sacar la oscuridad de los corazones de as personas de la aldea de la arena, ellos estaban muy mal, he perfeccionado mi técnica yo también y puedo purificar pequeñas partes de pensamientos y con la ayuda de todos lo pudimos vencer pero algo hay aun en mi interior….

_**-sasuke es muy buena persona y si le cuento seguro que me ayudara…-**_

_**-¿sasuke? ¿Cómo sabes que el no te traiciona?- **__ me desgarro al escuchar esa vos dentro de mi, jamás la había escuchado asta hoy, es tan parecida a la mía_

_**-dime… quien eres tu…- **__puedo escuchar su risa_

_**-¿yo? Pequeña princesa hyuga… yo soy tu…-**_

_**-eso no es verdad… es solo mi imaginación-**_

_**-¿imaginación? Pero que idiotez… escúchame… nada es lo que parece…-**_

_**-cállate- **_

_**-en el interior sabes que ese uchiha no es buena persona, como sabes que tus recuerdos no fue el quien te los quito y trata de recompensarlo ayudándote…-**_

Por un momento entre en la oscuridad de mi interior y me dio un miedo inmenso pero el esta aquí me ha sacado desde que nos conocimos a la luz el amor y la verdad, jamás quiero separarme de el tal ves me estoy enamorando pero no tengo miedo de alguna manera sino que quiero saber que se siente al tener ese sentimiento en tu interior.

Salgo de mis pensamientos y quiero abrir la puerta, hay esta sonriendo solo para mi lleno de alegría y al mismo tiempo una paz inmensa.

-buenos días hinata- quiero tenderle la mano

-sasuke q-que bueno que estas aquí yo ya hi…- me mareo de pronto y es como si flotara te veo a ti sosteniéndome… jamás he sentido este dolor en mi interior pero me duele mucho –ayuda...me..sa-sa-su-ke…-

…

**Golpenme jajajajaja asta qui voy a seguir los otros y bueno se acerca el final de esto jajajaja**

**Vicky: pss graxias eso me alaga mucho ciertamente ya que bueno me gusta que me dejen reviews**

**Tokeijikakeno orenji****: so lo se mi sasuke es muy soso pero es q hace poco lei algo y pss lo hicieron ver como un machista y egoísta y eso no me gusta quiero resaltar lo bueno de estos personajes asta la ultima gota jajaja graxias x leer **

** : jejeje pues aquí te traigo el siguiente cpi espero sea de tu agrado graxias por leer**

**Daheris: jeje graxias pss gracias a udtedes es que puedo seguir y que bueno que te gusto mi idea**

**Kierinahana: yo he leído unas historias tuyas y me encantan me alaga muxo que me escribas graxias y pss naruto tendrá aquí papeles lindos ya que el es demasiado nocle y no lo haria**


	4. quedate a mi lado

CEGADOS POR EL AMOR

°°°QUEDATE A MI LADO°°°

KIMI NO SOBANI

**Lo seeeee he tardado demasiado… bueno no tanto o si? La vdd ni siquiera sentí el tiempo he estado ocupada y aparte no tenia inspiración… no tengo muchas ideas mas que como siempre solo como comenzar el párrafo y después todo esto fluye asi lo hago… pido disculpas si esto sale o muy triste o muy raro xD gracias por sus reviews y al final los contestare jeje dejen mas eso me inspira por favooooor!**

-hinata! Hinata neosamash te kudasai (despierta por favor) – te has derrumbado en mis brazos y no quiero esto, llegue tan solo a tu casa hace unos segundos tan solo y ahora estas inconciente en mis brazos, no se que te ha pasado, solo quiero que despiertes, este sentimiento me domina, no quiero perderte, esta ves quiero aferrarme a ti y estar a tu lado siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre, quedate a mi lado y regálame un poco de tu calidez, esa que me ha llenado este tiempo, era que me hace sentir especial, esa que me hace dejar de tener pesadillas por las noches, te poner palida cada ves mas y el miedo se apodera de mi

Voy lo mas rápido que puedo hacia el hospital mientras tu inconciente estas aun y por fin hemos llegado quiero que te atiendan

-sasuke… ¿Qué le paso a hinata?-

-atiendela por favor sakura… por favor- se que estoy exaltado pero no me importa asi que sigo a sakura para irnos a una habitación y que te cheque junto con mas médicos y enfermeros…"_solo quiero que estes a salvo"_

-llamen a tsunade-sama de inmediato- ella manda a enfermeros y rapidamene van mientras a mi me saca de ese lugar, quiero quedarme aquí contigo, quiero protegerte tu me lo pediste, tu me pediste ayuda entonces no quiero irme, quiero salvarte…._"quiero amarte" _

Al poco tiempo viene tsunade con shizune al verme solo siguen de largo pues saben que es una situación de emergencia

-sasuke… estaba con tsunade dime que le paso a hinata- no te quiero prestar atención ahora naruto solo quiero ir con ella solo quiero ir a donde ella valla por que la idea de que me abandone me mata

-contestame- me tomas de la camisa y alsas la voz preocupado y yo me pregunto si tu sientes algo por ella…

-ella… se desmayo de pronto y estaba… su chakra estaba desvaneciéndose-

-no puede ser... hinata… no ella no, sasuke no quiero perderla- no te entiendo y la duda asi como el temor se plantan mas en mi interior

-¿Qué sientes tu por la princesa hyuga?- me miras y en tus ojos hay lagrimas esas lagrimas que alguna ves nuestracompañera derramo por mi esas "_lagrimas de amor"_

-yo… no lo se … yo no quiero perderla… por que yo la amo- este es un golpe eres mi mejor amigo y ella la mujer de la que me he enamorado entonces por que pasa esto, antes de todo esto ella te amaba y tu la amas ahora tengo miedo, yo soy tal ves egoísta por que no quiero perderla de esta manera, quiero estar con ella siempre y si ella recupera la memoria mi oportunidad se habrá ido y ruego por que no sea asi

-ya veo…- serio y frio como siempre esta ves no puedo controlar muy bien mis sentimientos y emociones pero lo intento

-sasuke naruto… hinata esta…- la tercera vos de sakura aparece y esas palabras me recoren la espalda con un escalofrio el cual me saca de mis pensamientos

-que tiene hinata- naruto la observa

-ella esta bien ahora aun desconocemos lo que ha pasado pero pueden entras a verla, los veo muy preocupados- ambos asentimos y fuimos aunque tranquilamente se que ambos estábamos desesperados por verte

-hinata-chan ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿te sientes bien?-

-si gracias naruto-kun pero… que…-

-hinata- salgo de atrás de naruto para ver lo hermoso de tu rostro y me regales una sonrisa y ese sonrojo tan tuyo que te hace ver como el angel que eres

-naruto ¡cuidado!- gritas y no lo entiendo

-hinata-chan, pero que…- lo que tanto temia… el tiempo se hace lento, tan lento que veo cada uno de tus cabellos balancearse

-alejate de naruto… sasuke… tu eres, tu trataste de…- pero al tratar de atacarme caes al suelo pues estas débil, trato de ayudarte pero…

-no la toques sasuke, ha recuperado toda la memoria y tal ves solo recuerda poco- tsunade te ayuda a levantarte y naruto nos mra con confuncion en sus ojos

-es mejor que salgas de aquí sasuke… gomen- sakura habla tan firme que no puedo evitarlo y salgo frustrado, tan dolido con la vida y con este destino de estar solo por que ahora nunca seras mia

**Narrado naruto**

-hinata ¿estas bien?- no lo entiendo, hinata esta ahora, pero por que ataca a sasuke si ellos se han llevado bien desde que el ha vuelto y la pelea a acabado

-naruto…. Tenia miedo, tenia mucho miedo, ayudame- ella por que, nunca se ha portado asi conmigo pero de alguna manera me gusta

Me han pedido que te cuide mientras salen a decirle lo que pasa a sasuke es como si tu volvieras, esas mejillas rosadas cuando estoy a tu lado por fin las veo esos labios tan exquisitos y tus manos unidas en tu pecho, eres tan hermosa y te quiero pero como debo hacerlo, tal ves te asuste asi tan pronto

-naruto… no recuerdo todo… solo algunos momentos pero quiero...quiero que te quedes a mi lado onegai como esa noche en que vimos las estrellas y me prometiste quedarte conmigo-

-hinata-chan- no lo comprendo, eso no paso nunca tal ves me estabas confundiendo pero esta ves quiero ser un poco desinteresado y sentirte cerca de mi por que al perderte por un tiempo comprendi la falta que me haces y quiero que estes a mi lado siempre

-naruto…todo este tiempo he estado enamorada de ti…- algo en mi interior me dice que no es verdad o tal ves si, tu ya lo había dicho asi que te creo ahora no quiero renunciar a ti ni un minuto mas

**Narra hinata**

Aun todo sigue borroso pero naruto y los demás me explicaron todo, sobre que sasuke había vuelto y me sentí feliz por que lo había ayudado

Naruto ahora esta a mi lado y me siento feliz y tranquila, quiero estar con el por siempre y para siempre juntos, este tiempo después de la pelea el ha estado conmigo siempre, el lo ha prometido, ahora me han dejado salir del hospital y tsunade me ha dicho que hagamos chequeos, ahora estoy en el campo con el, la luna resplandece en lo alto y el viento es suave, las estrellas brillan y tu estas a mi lado

Sentados en un tronco ambos tu me cubres con tu chaqueta

-hinata… ¿estas segura de lo que sientes?- me miras con ese brillo en tus ojos

-si… te amo- todo es mas que perfecto por fin me doy al valor y te beso en los labios, quiero mas de ti, mas de esos labios que tanto he querido

Sin darse cuenta el triangulo cierra mas el destino de los tres corazones inmiscuidos aquí, sasuke los veía de lejos mientras ocultaba su presencia, su corazón estaba roto completamente, ella al recuperar la memoria volvería a lado del rubio y el se quedaría solo, en la oscuridad sin saber que no solo el estaba siendo amenazado con ser devorado por ella sino también su hermosa luna, ella estaba tomando la decisión equivocada sin darse cuenta que todo era parte de sus miedos, de su opuesto que por fin dejaba salir de su interior… el dolo ciega a cualquiera así como el amor, un amor condenado tal ves…

Pensamiento sasuke…_"solo quiero abrazarte…no me dejes solo y quédate a mi lado"_

Pensamiento naruto …_"se que esta mal pero quiero estar a tu lado y amarte…quiero encontrar por fin el amor…quédate a mi lado"_

Pensamiento hinata…"_este sentimiento… es confuso pero solo quiero que te quedes a mi lado" _

"_esta sola estúpida princesa hyuga…estas sola… no sabes la verdad"_

"_entonces…muéstramela" _

"_¿aun si te quedas cegada por las emociones? _

"_si…quiero saber la verdad" _en su mente hinata toma su mano sin saber lo que se avecina

**Que hará sasuke?**

**Hinata toma la decisión equivocada?**

**Que pasara con su yo interior?**

**Que trama la oscuridad de sus miedos?**

**Naruto sabrá que el sentimiento no es verdadero?**

**Renunciar al amor o luchar…? Ambos se encuentras en una encrucijada… **

**Léanlo en el proxi capitulo **

**Bien esto es una recompensa por lo atrasado jeje gracias por los reviews espero me dejen muxos mas los cuales me inspiran **

**Dejen reviews xfaaaa y recomienden mi historia si es q lo merece x faaaaaaaa**

**Maribelteka: me alegra q mis sentimientos hayan llegado jeje graxias por dejarme review y decir algo tan hermoso de esta lectura y bueno llegando al climax de esto estoy**

**Lord. Kami: pss jeje me gusta gusta que la gente se exprese me gustta muxo eso amm pss ahora no se ve gran cosa pues ay algunos a los que les gusta naruhina y pss decidi poner un poco para que mi buen sasuke se anime a ayudar pero lo hara mas adelate graxias por leer y ponerme review dime q te parece ste capi xfaaa**

**Lady-darkness-chan : la vdd llegara el final aunq tengo muchas ideas sbre este fic no se si hacerlo largo tu dime tu punto de vista si lo quieres largo lo puedo hacer jeje graxias por leer espero te haya gustado**

**Kierinahana: pues naruto se dejara llevar por sus emociones un poco que le traerán problemas un poco pero al final es ayudara e esto… quien sabe yo tampoco se como la ayudaran o como q pasara simplemente vagas ideas en mi mente jeje pero psss solo tengo una idea de cómo empezar y lo de mas fluye jeje graxias por leer**

**Tokeijikakeno oreji : graxias a ti por ponerme reviews ammm ps aquí esta la continuación dime que tal t pareció….**


	5. la oscuridad me comera

CEGADOS POR EL AMOR

°°°LA OSCURIDAD ME QUIERE COMER…°°°

Yo te amo demasiado y no quiero dejarte ir, todo ha sido tan rápido, todo ha sido tan desprevenido y solo veo cada gota de sangre coagularse en el aire mientras tus manos extendidas están y ella ríe con tanta malicia en su vos, me odio a mi mismo por no haberme dado cuenta, esa mujer dulce y amable de la que me enamore ahora estaba con otro y no con cualquiera sino con mi mejor amigo, te deje ir en silencio y me sumergí en mi soledad ya solo era una maquina que solo servía para trabajar y nada mas que eso, soy tan patético, adelante mírame y ríete por un momento creí que lo harías pero ni siquiera naruto pudo salvarte

Aquella técnica, todo empezó desde que purificaste mi alma tu absorviste mis miedo y odio pero al absorberlo los sentimientos negativos aumentaron y después ese ninja vio tu debilidad, tu alma es fuerte pero a comparación de mi odio que alguna ves tuve es pequeño, deje que todo esto te pasara, deje que te alejaran, deje de cuidarte, me di por vencido… gomen

**Narrado naruto**

Todos dirían que no fue mi culpa, aquellos recuerdos no eran míos, pero se sentía cálido cada beso se sentía bien y sentía tu cercanía muy grande pero cualquiera comete errores y aun asi me siento como basura, algo que no merece siquiera existir por que yo he hecho daño, todo se vuelve carmesí con tu sangre, todo se inunda de ese color, me resisto a que te vallas, demasiadas personas importantes han pasado así por mi vida ya que a pesar de ser un ninja no soy tan frio, estoy cansado, tus cabellos azules están casi negros como la noche y los de ella son rojos, es idéntica a ti…

Tsunade me dijo o mas bien, me pidió que fingiera ser yo el de tus recuerdos cada dia me preguntaba quien era esa persona, por que tus recuerdos con el eran lo único que no se había ido, te quería a mi lado pero era egoísta y un día me sorprendí rogando que no regresara tu memoria y que me odiaras pero jamás lo harías…

Duele… duele… duele verte caer, duele estar aquí metido en este gran cristal y no poder salir mientras veo como te toma por el cuello, es increíble como el miedo de los humanos puede tomar formas tan reales

**Narrado sasuke**

Naruto fingió para que estuvieras feliz… sonrió para mi mismo mientras siento el agua llegar a mis pulmones y estoy llegando a mi limite total esa mujer te engaño y a todos, sin darnos cuenta vio a través de ti, nos conoció vio nuestros miedos y sentimientos mas profundos, en si nos puso una trampa que ni siquiera tu te esperaste, con tal de no sentir dolor y el rechazo de la persona que amaste estuviste dispuesta a dar todo, estuviste dispuesta a que ella se apoderara de ti y cuando fuera el momento salir y destruirte

Nuestros recuerdos siempre los guardaste… a naruto esa mujer, ese espíritu se le metió por los ojos y le convenció de que se aferrara tomando el miedo mas grande de el a su favor… estar solo… ese miedo ese trauma que lo siguió desde solo un niño asta que se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde para remediarlo

**Narrado hinata **

Si yo soy la culpable… si mátame…. Yo he destruido mi vida… yo no se a donde voy… pensé estar enamorada pero ahora veo la verdad, naruto solo lo dijo por lastima… jamás sintió nada por mi… esos recuerdos…. Ya no quiero q duela… asi que te los daré… por favor solo has que el dolor se desvanezca y no volver a llorar, sakura me lo dijo

-hinata… yo amo a naruto… por favor renuncia a el-

-pero… ssakura no te entiendo yo…-

-primero sasuke y ahora naruto que mas quieres de mi-

-yo no he tenido nada que ver con sasuke-san-

-jugaste con el… desde que recuperaste la memoria lo despreciaste míralo bien… tu tuviste la culpa-

Es un amargo recuerdo ella no estaba molesta… estaba dolida, ese dia camine sola por la villa tratando de recordar todo pro no podía… de nuevo esa vos vino a mi, de nuevo esa vos la escuche

-_yo se la verdad-_

_-callate-_

_-tu has hecho mucho daño y te niegas a creerlo-_

_-es mentira yo nunca dañaría a nadie-_

_-trata de recordar-_

_-no puedo-_

_-entonces yo te lo mostrare… si aceptas-_

_-yo… acepto..una ves mas-_

_-unas ves ms te llevare a la locura-_

Vi a sasuke sonriendo, sasuke y yo comiendo ramen, sasuke y yo…. La promesa de esa noche yo la vi… sasuke tomándome entre sus brazos, sasuke y yo entrenando, sasuke… me llevo una rosa azul al hospital… sasuke fingió ser un cuidador del hospital…

"_duele"_

"_ese es el precio hyuga"_

"_jamás me dijiste que…"_

"_te mostrare mi verdad"_

Gente asesinada, sangre… sangre… soledad… sasuke… ha matado tantas personas…. Itachi uchiha… asesinado… la verdad de los clanes… mas personas muertas sangre… demasiada sangre… sacrificio

"_iaaaaaaaa! (no) iame te (detente) inegai (por favor) "_

"_déjame mostrarte la humanidad de tu amor" _

"_bastaaaaaaaa" _

Naruto… llegaste

-hinata.. ¿estas bien?-

-a..yu..da..me…na…- mis manos se movieron… yo no quise hacerlo… una kunai fue el resultado… no me controle mi cuerpo se movio y lo clave en tu estomago

-hinata pero que…-

-eres mía- mi vos era distinta… era aquella vos en mi mente ahora slia… mi cuerpo se dejaba de mover mientras ella salía de mi como si se desprendiera

-pero que haces?- por fin pude hablar y me aleje de naruto

-hinata… pobre princesa solitaria… ahora yo seré la mejor… nadie me vencerá-

-no… naruto… naruto… reacciona-

-déjalo que muera….-

-no lo permitiré-me acerco a ti rápidamente pero me tocas el hombro y luego me sueltas… el horrible dolor rn mi cabeza me hace caer y gritar

-recuerda hinata… oboiteru (recuerda)-

-anashte (suéltame)- me suelto de tu agarre cuando me tocas de nuevo

"_tristes recuerdos… trágicos recuerdos cuando era niña… cuando trate de terminar con mi sufrimiento…"_

_-_hinataaa!- _solo quiero salvarte_

-sa..suke…-_por que estas aquí? Tu… por fin entiendo… son sus recuerdos…_

-mmm compañía?-_"será divertido… jugar con este trio… ella ira primero_

-no vengas sasuke-_solo sálvate… la oscuridad te comerá _

**Narrado sasuke**

Naruto… tirado en el suelo lo vi…. Un kunai en la mano bañado en sangre y su traje naranja también pintándose de color rojo

Hinata sangrando de la cabeza, el hilo de sangre corría de entre sus cabellos y se dejaba ver en la frente

Odio el color rojo… amo el azul… como tu cabello…

La veo a ella alta delgada sus cabellos son rojos como la sangre y caen rizados por su espalda….asta sus caderas… sus ojos… son perlas…como los tuyos…. De alguna manera la odio y siento que debo ser cauteloso

-sasuke…¡vete o…- escucho tu hermosa vos

-o la oscuridad me comerá…- se que me has oído…-pero si me come que sea contigo… muéstrame la luz como esa noche- tus lagrimas se desbordan

-cierto… yo… cometí un error al haberte mentido… me deje llevar y me cegué por mis miedos… los que ella planto en mi aun mas…- naruto la señala a esa mujer mientras ella sonríe -pero ustedes están destinados estoy seguro… hinata-chan, esta ves yo ayudare...-

yo lo sabia esa seria una batalla que los tres teníamos que ganar…. Tu nos protegiste siempre y ahora es nuestro turno de hacerlo, de ayudarte ambos a vivir… por que

"_quiero ver tu sonrisa…"_

"_quiero ver tu muerte…hinata…odio que tengas a gente a tu lado… así que lo destruiré todo….todo!"_ella sonrió con malicia en los ojos

**Gracias por los review me motivan aunque lo se la regue en el otro de q naruto fue egoísta pero aquí queda claro q es bueno y que ayudara y demustra el poder de esa chica que quiere matar a hina… ummm siento la tardanza,,… me gustaría que me dieran su opinión y me dijeran como quieren que termine por que he estado pensando en un finaaal pero psss la vdd es un poco feo y sádico pero me gusta aunque la vdd no dudo q me den sartenazos por hacerlo asi que díganme como les gustaría el sig capi donde tal ves dentro de dos o al sgigueinte es el finaaal by bye **

jejeje creo q voy a hacerlo sufrir de nuevo aunque esta ves la parte chida la narra sasuke espero t guste y me des tus sugerencia

Tokeijikakeno ORENJi lo se fue muy cruel pero el final q tengo preparado lo es aun mas y por eso no se como hacerlo jeje espero te guste la conti y me des tu opinión

dama de la oscuridad-chan gracias encerio tus comentarios me motivan espero te guste y me des sugerencias de cómo seguirlo o terminarlo gracias

kierinahana perdón jeje encerio lo siento pero ahora queda claro q lo hizo no por que el quisiera sino que sus miedos que ahora toman forma humana lo dominaron jeje espero te guste….


	6. ricordando il passato

CEGADOS POR EL AMOR

°°°RICORDANDO IL PASSATO°°°

_Aviso importante:! Umm ya que terminare todo esto pronto hare otros fics… tengo algunas propuestas en mi perfil… no tienen que leer todo jeje solo la parte de casi abajo donde vienen mis propuestas… me gustaría que me dijeran cuales les atraen para empezrlas ahora mismo… umm x fa denme su opiniooon estoy algo conlicteada conmigo y mi problemático y raro hiner… algo asi_

**Narrado por miedos de hinata**

Sola en lo profundo del corazón he estado… viendo la crueldad de la gente, yo fui esa pequeña luz que añoraba la esperanza y el amor, de una familia, de amigos, de un hombre, pero desgraciadamente jamás llego ese algo que me llenara, el miedo a estar sola…por que…¿Por qué me odia tanto hinata si tu me has creado?, puedes mentir a los demás pero jamás a mi, encerrada aquí siempre me hundías con una sonrisa afrontabas todo, que estúpida… siendo tan débil e ingenua aun así tenias amigos a pesar que algunos solo fingían y que jamás aprovechaste a quien amabas, a pesar de sacrificarte por el naruto nunca te hizo caso dejando tus sentimientos a la deriva, nos ahogaste en esta oscuridad, es increíble como la esperanza que puede yacer en el corazón de alguien se puede volver odio, yo no quería vivir asi siempre siendo humillada por todos e ignorada, yo quería venganza, quería demostrarles el monstruo que puedo llegar a ser, desgarrar cada parte de sus sueños y romper cada uno de sus sentimientos como ellos rompieron los nuestros, hinata yo pensé que compartías mi ideal pero no es asi…

Me he vuelto oscura y quería mi libertad, una vida en donde pudiera hacer lo que quisiera e incluso vengarme de la villa pero al ver el vencimiento de aquella organización llamada akatsuki decidí esperar, fuiste tan ingenua, creíste en mi ciegamente y así mismo…ciegamente te enamoraste.. quiero ver tu sangre por que se que si la veo y la siento entre mis dedos estaré tranquila, ahora…témeme… escucha mi vos y siente miedo… miedo al odio… miedo a ti misma y por fin déjate llevar por mis palabras livianas como las plumas… deja que cubra aquella luz tan efímera entre mis alas negras… déjame contaminarte… déjame matarte…

Fin de narración

naruto estaba exhausto al igual que sasuke los cuales con mucho trabajo habían logrado liberarse de aquellas prisiones las cuales la pelirroja les había puesto

-yo…quiero venganza….- la pelirroja susurraba mientras usaba un justsu tipo tierra y sacaba de la tierra algo parecido a una planta y aprisionaba a la hyuga contra ella

-ya mete cudasai (para por favor)…- la hyuga aprisionada por la cintura era bruscamente presionada sentía el aire irse, no podía moverse…tenia miedo, al pasado al presente y al futuro

-hinata…no te des por vencida ¡no olvides cual es tu camino ninja!- naruto gritaba, las esperanzas aun no se iban de el pero sus pensamiento flaqueaban al recordar su vida… era tan solitaria

-nendok se (que fastidio) – los cabellos negros de sasuke estaban húmedos por el sudor y la sangre de tanto esfuerzo parecía que no habían hecho nada pues ella seguía intacta

-ne hinta…anata ua koai de su (tu tienes miedo)…- se acerco a hinata lentamente tomándola de la barbilla

-atashi ua… (yo) mo idesu (estoy arta)… de ti… solo déjanos en paz- la pelirroja le dio una bofetada mientras se alejo de ella

-sabias que…el beso de una mujer puede ser lo mas toxico para un hombre?... es la perdición en vida- asi fue como se acerco a naruto y lo beso aunque sasuke trato de ayudar estaba demasiado débil

-iaaaa!- gritaba asustada hinata al ver de la comisura de los labios de su gemela algo parecido a un tinte purpura

-naruto!...baka ponte de pie… defiéndete…- gritaba sasuke pero era inútil es mujer lo estaba dejando inconsciente

-la vida es tan frágil… mas para los ningenai (humanos) te he arrebatado el amor… dime… que harás…asi es de cruel la vida kurushi (sufrimiento) solo hay lugar para eso- dejo a un lado a naruto

-anata…ningen yanai! (tu no eres humana)- hinata por fin reaccionaba… a ese paso los matarían… se había dado por vencida completamente…pero que era ese algo que la impulsaba, que la hacia vivir… tenia miedo, demasiado al parecer ella la conocía muy bien, conocía su interior completamente y por eso tenia miedo… pero recordó… sus miedos

_Su otou-san _

"_nunca muestres tu debilidad…el disfraz es la mejor arma para los ninjas"_

_Su oka-san_

"_la mejor arma para una mujer no es la fuerza física… sino la de voluntad"_

_Su sensei_

"_el amor…puede cambiarlo todo pero si existe este también el dolor..."_

_Su one-chan_

"_si te cansas siempre puedes recargarte en mi…"_

_Naruto_

"_nunca retrocedo a mi palabra"_

_Sasuke_

"_las mentiras… son fachadas… no es ver las consecuencias de la mentira sino las causas de esta…"_

_Sakura e ino_

"_sin retroceder ni mirar atrás jamas"_

_Neji_

"_nadie puede huir a su destino…pero usted me ha demostrado lo contrario"_

Recordó esas frases… siempre creyó, recordó sus momentos amargos en la vida y estas frases le venían a la mente… jamás había podido comprenderlas…las fachadas…el amor… el creer, todas esas palabras nunca fueron para humillarla o algo asi sino para impulsarla… esos miedos… su padre la amaba pero tenia miedo de perderla… su madre la amaba pero tenia miedo de dejarla, su hermana tenia miedo de alejarse de ella, sasuke tenia miedo de cometer errores, naruto tenia miedo de fallarle, su sensei tenia miedo de que se sintiera menos, sakura e ino tenían miedo de que cambiara, neji tenia miedo a no demostrarle su afecto

Siempre la amaron, jamás quisieron dañarla, la verdad estuvo frente a sus ojos y no se dio cuenta, pero había algo mas, esa pelirroja se había equivocado… lo que ela sentí por naruto no era amor… era admiración, se cego por sus miedo y por su amor… ese amor que en realidad profesaba a alguien mas… ese alguien que la hizo reír… ese alguien que prometió cuidarla…lo sabia… todas esas personas incluso mas de sus amigos si ella caía la levantarían… creerían en ella y la volverían indestructible… creía en su dolor y en sus heridas que ahora sanadas estaban

-so desho (es verdad) soy débil…-su vos tomaba seguridad y confianza –no soy digna del todo…tu eres mas fuerte y eres mejor…- concentro su chakra en su cuerpo

-bien hinata tatacai (pelea) aun que es inútil… por fin sabes que eres débil y eres…- uso los tigres formados de chakra en sus manos y destrozo aquel lugar donde estaba aprisionada

-yo soy hinata…hyuga… soy una ninja de konoha la diferencia entre tu y yo… es que tu eres mi sombra y yo soy la verdadera… yo tengo verdaderos amigos y tu aun con todos tus poderes estas sola… me tratas de intimidar pero no es asi… eres egoísta… eres parte de mi y por eso yo que te he creado te destruiré-la pelirroja inconscientemente se hizo hacia atrás

-tamare (cállate) no eres mas que pura basura kurush teyaro (te matare)- enfurecida pateo el cuerpo inmóvil de naruto que estaba inconsciente

-no… sate to (ahora) me conoceras en realidad…-

-la pagaras… yo se tus miedos y…-

-todos… todos tenemos miedos… esta bien tenerlos… mis miedos me han hecho fuerte…si no existieran las sombras no existiría la luz…- hizo unas posiciones de manos… todos los miedos de sasuke y naruto los absorbía… ahora ya tenia la respuesta… el justsu que había desarrollado era bueno pero el secreto no era suprimir los miedos sino eliminarlos…enfrentar los miedos

-hinata…arigato…- a sasuke le volvían las fuerzas mientras veía a hinata rodeada del lazos brillantes turquesas resplandeciendo a su alrededor

-no nos retractaremos de nuestras palabras- alzaba victorioso la vos naruto volviendo en si… el dolor se había ido por fin

-shine (muere) – la pelirroja sostenía un kunai entre sus manos y rápidamente se acercaba a hinata pero estos lazos rodeándola impedían que siquiera se acercara

-naruto… sasuke… - alzaba la vos la peliazul

-ai – sasuke liberaba su Susano mientras este aprisionaba a la pelirroja

-kambare hinata-chan…- naruto formara un rasengan shuriken en sus manos y lo tiraba hacia la pelirroja la cual estaba totalmente indefensa

-son unos…mal nacidos la pagaran lo juro- gritaba acorralada mientras aquel rasengan la atravesaba haciéndola escupir sangre y jadear de dolor

-…yo cometí el error… de dejarme llevar… de dejarte vivir lejos de mi y no aprender a vivir contigo- la peliazul se acerco y junto con su gemela se encerró en ese circulo de hilos de chakra, la miro, esta aun parecía fuerte con todas sus fuerzas la abrazo lentamente mientras esta dejaba caer sus brazos a los costados

-hinata…abanai (cuidado) – naruto no podía creerlo… no quería que le hicieran daño

-alejate de ella te hara daño…- sasuke había despejado su Susano por fin

-ia… ella es una parte de mi… sasuke…te amo y naruto…te admiro mucho pero este es mi camino…los extrañare… espero algún día volvernos a ver

-go-gomen nasai sasuke…naruto… hinata- la pelirroja se desvanecía poco a poco

-taish yogu (no te preocupes)- la hyuga desapareció lentamente junto con esa chica la cual era sus miedos encarnados

-sayonara… hinata arigato- naruto miraba sin un punto fijo

-yo… también te amo…mi hinata…-sasuke se sentía triste pero de alguna forma era feliz… después de todo su amor si era correspondido

_Recuérdame sasuke…no importa que tan lejos estemos nuestros corazones conectados estran…_

_Recuérdame hinata cuando mires el pasado y no amanezcas en mis brazos _

_Recuerda los sentimientos que nos llevaron a ser felices, los buenos tiempo por que la lluvia pasara y algun día tal ves a volver a vernos… cierra los ojos y recuerda el pasado _

….

1 años después….

-sasuke...- un rubio hiperactivo sonreía junto con una pelirosa alegremente

-¿Qué quieres usuratoncachi…?- reia con arrogancia el ojinegro

-oii no me digas asi teme…¿Qué estas comprando?-

-mmm no te importa…-

-sasuke-kun ¿acaso harás takayaki?- la pelirosa sonreía viendo las bolsas de compras de lejos de sasuke

-si…-

-delicioso nos invitaras a comer….- el rubio muy alegre ya relamía sus labios por el apetito que tenia siempre

-olvídalo baka- el pelinrego estaba perdiendo su paciencia demasiado rápido

-es raro que tu hagas esto…- últimamente se tenían mucha confianza ente los tres

-…encontré uno de sus recetarios… y ahí lo vi… a ella le gustaba mucho comer esto- sonreía y veía al cielo… los tres sabían de quien hablaban

-le debemos demasiado a hina… ella y solo ella fue capaz de traerte de vuelta- la pelirosa sentía nostalgia al ver a su amigo con ese pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

-es verdad… aunque yo pensé que tu ya….-la pelirosa le miro fulminantemente al rubio

-urusai naruto- golpeo su cabeza –nos tenemos que ir sayonara sasuke…- se fueron mientras el regresaba a su hogar en la zona uchiha

-hinata…- susurro y siguió su caminata….

…..

-eres demasiado distinta…- el tono era como siempre juguetón

-…supongo… dime… crees que me reconozcan-

-si… estoy seguro…. Aunque tal ves no…-

-el festival es dentro de 5 dias ¿no?-

-si…por que la pregunta…-

-es el momento de volver…-

-¿enserio? Me daría mucho gusto esto de venir a escondidas es incomodo –

-tu sabes que no podía volver para empezar por que perdí la vista pero ahora todo ha cambiado…- sonrió con alegría – anda vamos neji-onisan

-…ai hinata-sama- ambos tomaron sus cosas y salieron de aquella cabaña en el bosque mientras ella disfrutaba del sol… emocionada

**Jajajjajaa se me había ocurrido darle un final ahora ypor fin pero era un poco sádico y como que no además ustedes me dieron su punto de vista y eso me gusta… dejen reviews xfaaaa espero les guste y gracias por leer… siguiente capitulo final ahora si… es que si lo dejo asi estoy segura q no les gustara **

**Tokeijikakeno orenji: jeje siii queria añadir sabooor ok creo q añadi demasiado… ummm me alegra que te guste jeje ummm espero este también y pss lo hice sufrir un poco lo siento pero era necesario x q si no no habría podido hacer el final romantico **

** : jeje pues como veras ya la mataron… entre los tres jajajaja es q pues se ayudaron espero te guste jeje pero me gusta que me des tu opinión la gente hiperactiva y explosiva me encanta a decir verdad todo tipo de personas jeje ok basta de miii jajajaja graxxias por tus reviews **

**Lady-darkness: me ayudo mucho tu opinión y decidi acerte casopero como ellos ya habían prometido ayudarla decidi que todos pusieran de su parte jeje espero te guste jeje dime que te pareció es bueno enfrentar los miedos y ella ya los enfrento unque aun falta el ams grande… el amooor jajaja**


	7. luna dime donde esta

CEGADOS POR EL AMOR

°°°LUNA… DIME DONDE ESTA°°°

_**Gracias por los reviews me han servido mucho hahaha gracias por el apoyo en esta lectura… ha estado medio enredada pero ya esta… estaba pensado y aquí terminarlo pero seria de pensarlo… en fin pasen y lean dejen reviews eso me insita hahaha **_

El sol tan brillante daba calor y las hojas de las flores caian poco a poco, el otoño se acercaba con rapidez mientras esos ojos luna observaban el bosque mientras el agua del pequeño riachuelo cercano caia suavemente

un joven de opjos parecidos a los de ella y abello castaño ser acerco y acaricio suavemente su hombro

-hinata-sama es hora de irnos-

-lo se nii-san pero sabes… tengo mucho miedo…- su rostro mostraba dolor

-no tiene por que… ellos estarán felices de verla, además ya es hora de volver a casa- neji tomo sus manos entre las suyas

-tengo miedo… de que me hayan olvidado…- una lagrima corria por su mejilla

-ellos.. no lo harán.. no lo han hecho… además usted tiene miedo de que uchiha sasuke haya encontrado una compañera…-

-no creí sobrevivir… y aun asi tengo miedo de perder a sasuke… por que soy demasiado timida para acercarme a el…-

-hinata-sama usted ya esta en el corazón de el… ahora solo es asunto de explicar todo-

Ambos ojiluna tomaron sus cosas y emprendieron su camino sin saber que el destino estaba dando una oportunidad mas de intentar

Un ojinegro caminaba lentamente por las calles de konoha, el sol estaba ya en el punto de crepúsculo para darle lugar a la luna y estrellas… la luna en lo alto ya se comenzaba a ver y el uchiha al mirarla sintió algo muy peculiar, vio de lejos a su atolondrado amigo rubio el cual saltaba de tejado en telado y a sus espaldas había una especie de bulto y detrás suyo hyuga neji

Le dio curiosidad sin embargo aquellas flores tenían que llegar a yuki… le encantarían

Al entrar acercarse a la villa fue recibida con el abrazo de su amigo naruto uzumaki el cual contento reia

-hinata-chan que gusto que estes aquí… tsunade me lo dijo hace unos días pero no podía creerlo… es un gusto que estes bien-

-arigato naruto-kun… pues si lo cierto es que incluso para mi es increíble- el rubio la abrazo una ves mas y le planto un beso en la mejilla el cual sonrrojo a hinata

-es hora de ir con tsunade-sama pero no podemos dejar que t vean asi que… te cubriremos…-

Neji con una manta cubrió a hinata la cual estaba en las espaldas de naruto mientras este rápidamente corrió para que nadie la viera pues seria una sorpresa asi fue como llegaron a la torre hokage ella bajo lentamente de la espalda de naruto mientras tsunade le daba la bienvenida con un abrazo

-hinata-chan… veo que el tratamiento si resulto…- antes de que la hiyuga pudiera contestar el rubio hiperactivo la interrumpió

-antes que nada explíquenme… que paso… se dia.. tsunade oba-chan no me conto claramente.-

-hinata tendrá todo el tiempo para contestarte pero primero tiene que descansar y tu le daras residencia en tu casa naruto… ya que nadie puede descubrirlo…-

Se despidieron dando informes y por fin partieron al apartamento de naruto, la noche ya se había instalado y ella sentía nostalgia

Al llegar a el departamento de naruto el le indico la habitación en la cual ella se instalaría… naruto preparo la cena y un poco de te mientras ella tomaba una baño… ambos recordaban aquel dia llenándose de nostalgia, cenaron juntos por fin y para tomar el te tomaron asiento en la sala por fin naruto tomaba un poco mas de seriedad… le daba gusto saber que hinata estaba ahí de nuevo pero tenia miedo… miedo de que se repitiera la historia y ella estuviera en peligro

-hinata… yo… lo siento…-

-naruto… descuida.. te contare el por que estoy aquí…-

-hai…-

-ese dia… aunque trabajamos los tres juntos ella poseía mas poder que nosotros… yo era como un cascaon rompiéndome pero a si mismo yo era la única que la detenia… ese dia use las fuerzas que mequedaban para usar el justu que había usado con sasuke… este suprimía los miedos sin embargo seria como una jaula temporal… en el caso de que ella se resistiera y tratara de romper el jutsu… había una opción… morir… ella y yo moriríamos asi todo terminaría… sin embargo no fue asi… ella trato al prncipio de suprimirme pero no lo logro y asi fue como me teletransporto lejos de aquí, al usar el jutsu no quede ciega pero…- sus ojos tomaban un brillo cristalino mientras lagrimas brotaban –ella trato de tomar control dentro de mi y cai en un sueño profundo, mi primo neji me encontró ese mismo dia pues el salía de misión…contacto a tsunade y ellos me aislaron pues no sabían si sobreviviría… tsunade-sama diseño una tratamiento… un jutsu el cual me alimentaba de chacra natural, era como si viviera artificialmente… tiempo despues desperté… fue tan horrendo… no poder despertar estar atrapada con ella… pero al final ella cambio y me dejo libre…pasaron todavía unos meses para que me recuperara al cien pues mi cabello por alguna razón sehabia vuelto color plata y tenia miedo de que no me reconocieran pero ahora mi primo y yo aprovechamos para regresar…-

-hinata… no sabia todo lo que habías pasado… lo siento mucho- el ojiazul la abrazo consolándola… el no comprendía todo lo que ella haba pasado pero sus ojos mostraban dolor, tristeza y soledad y a pesar de eso mostraba esperanza…

Toda la gente fuera en la calle preparaba todo pues ese mismo dia seria el festival y se celebraría a todo lo que daba ella miraba por el marco de la ventana mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado ese tiempo, un rubio la saco de sus pensamientos

-hinata… hoy es el gran dia… tsunade dijo que si lo deseabas podias salir aunque lo recomendable era que no llamaras la atención- el rubio hiperactivo sonreía

-si… naruto-kun… pero quiero visitar a sasuke… me tengo que ir… nos vemos despues…- ella salió por la ventana antes de que el pudiera detenerla

-no hinata… espera…-

Al acercarse a la zona uchiha vio flores por todos lados, estab muy bien cuidado ese lugar asi que silenciosamente se acerco, entro por fin aunque se veía muy solo no se veía lúgubre, de pronto escucho una voz… un canto muy alegre asi que se escondió detrás de unos arboles, era una chica muy hermosa de ojos verdes y cabello rubio, la cual alegremente cantaba mientras acariciaba su vientre abultado, al parecer esperaba un bebe…

Asi es como escucho la voz de sasuke… y su corazón dio un vuelco, en ese momento no supo si era felicidad o tristeza, lo vio acercarse con una ramo de flores muy coloridas y dárselas a aquella joven mientras acariciaba su vientre

-sasuke… gracias por las flores son hermosas- el moreno sonrio y acaricio suavemente la cabeza de la joven

La hyuga al ver tal escena interpresto que para ella no había lugar… el había encontrado a alguien mas y la había olvidado, pero ella había tenido en parte culpa, salió corriendo alejándose de aquella escena de la típica familia feliz

Naruto la notaba rara sin embargo no quiso preguntar para no hacerla sentir presionada… el sol de nuevo se ocultaba poco a poco dejando paso a las luces gritos cantos de afuera en el festival mientras la hyuga vestida con un kimono azul como el cielo con destellos plateados como las estrellas en forma de rosas, su cabello recogido con una peineta plateada en forma de mariposa salió a lado de naruto cuando la noche ya había tomado parte en todo el cielo

-hinata….¿estas bien?- el rubio preocupado la miro

-hai… naruto-kun…-

Ella al ver a las personas y a sus amigos le dio mucha felicidad, la mayoría ya sabia la historia de cómo había sido todo pues los rumores corrian rápido, ella se acerco a un pequeño puesto en el cual se ofrecían pequeñas vengalas asi que compro unas cuantas al dar la vuelta vio a naruto sin embargo este de pronto fue tapado de su vista por la imagen de el hombre al que amaba… uchiha sasuke

Fue un instante, todo desapareció, el ruido, las palabras, las luces, solo ellos y nada mas que ellos, el sorprendido la miraba, apenas hacia una rato le habían dicho las noticias de hinata, y ahora la veía tan hermosa como siempre, seguía teniendo esa luz, la luz de un angel

Como todo esperaría sasuke una saludo frio como siempre dejándose llevar por su orgullo pero esta ves su corazón no quiso hacerlo

-kumba hua… sasuke-kun…-

-hinata… kumba hua…oi…- pero antes de que seguiera ella se alejo y se fue lejos de el, tal ves ella lo hubiera besado y dicho que lo amaba pero no fue asi… destruiría los sueños de alguien mas, camino lejos hacia una calle oscura alejada del ruido y ahí fue donde salto y se alejo al bosque… a los campos de entrenamiento

Lo normal seria que sasuke se molestara por esa conducta o que la dejara ir pero esta ves dejo su orgullo por que si era por ella lo dejaría todo, absolutamente todo asi que la siguió y corrió al igual que ella asi fue como la topo e hizo que detuviera su camino mientras la abrazaba

-sa-sasuke… tosh te…-

-por te amo… esta ves no te dejare ir… no de nuevo… no quiero perderte…- era como un niño asustado mientras escondia su rostro en el cuello de ella

-tu… ya has hecho tu vida… una familia…- sus ojos reflejaban dolor

-no… eso no es verdad todo este tiempo te he esperado… y si lo dices por yuki… ella es una amiga muy cercana, la conozco desde pequeña… solo vino a visitarme a konoha…-

-entonces ella no es… tu…-

-no… yo te espere a ti por favor no me dejes, quedate conmigo… hinata… casate conmigo…-la hyuga derramo lagrimas de felicidad

-yo… sasuke… acepto…- sasuke la beso… un beso suave sin prisa, sin miedo…

_**Lo se, lo se los asuste jajajaja poniendo a una chica embarazada y por fin ya aclare dudas de algunas personitas hahaha **_


End file.
